


Who Help Themselves

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: When a young woman knocks on Kristoff’s door requesting his help, he never expects that she could possibly be the solution to his troubles as well.For Kristanna smut weekend





	Who Help Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic is very loosely based around the film The Nun.
> 
> Prompt was: Make Me

Kristoff groaned as a knock landed on his door – light, but rapid.

It was only a little after seven in the evening, but he was trying to get to sleep.

He’d gotten very little of it ever since –

The knocking began again, heavier this time. He grunted as he pushed himself off the stiff mattress and kicked his legs to the floor, accidentally knocking over the heaps of empty bottles laying by his feet.

“Ah, _shit,_ ” he mumbled, rubbing his hand over his face and sighing at the sorry sight. His back slumped and his head hung low, his body and mind completely haggard.

When the knocking continued for a third time, Kristoff groaned and stood up, his movements sluggish as he trudged to the door. “I’m _coming,_ ” he called out a bit too harshly. He just needed the banging to _stop._

He sung the door open and there stood a young woman, blue eyes wide as she raised her hand, obviously preparing to knock once more.

“Oh!” Her eyes trailed down his form for a second before coming back to rest on his face. “Uh…hello.”

Kristoff flushed as he realized he was shirtless – right in front of a woman for the second time in three days, in fact – but it really wasn’t his fault that they both decided to show up when he was trying to sleep.

He was always trying to sleep, but still.

“What do you want?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest in order to cover himself just as much as to try and close himself off to her. He _really_ wasn’t in the mood for conversation.

“Are you Kristoff Bjorgman?” she asked, head tiled in question.

“That depends on who’s asking.”

“Oh! How rude of me, I’m sorry. My name is Anna.” She held out her hand for him to shake it, but he didn’t budge.

“And what do you want?”

“Did you assist a young woman the other day? Well, a nun, actually. Technically she’s a novice – that means she’s still training – but anyway did you see her? Her name is Elsa.”

Kristoff’s eyes widened and his arms fell to his sides as he slightly gaped. “Uh…why – I mean, why are you wondering?”

“She’s my sister, you see.”

“I know she’s a sister.”

“No, she’s _literally_ my sister. I don’t mean in the church sense. I’m looking for her and I need your help.”

Kristoff shook his head, gripping the door. “I’m done helping anyone ever again – go find someone else.” But as he went to close the door, she pushed through it, entering his tiny house. She was stronger than she looked.

“May I come in? Thank you,” she said as she forced her way by him, stepping over the threshold and crossing her arms as she turned on him.

“Or you could just come in,” he sighed, closing the door in defeat.

“I’m looking for my sister Elsa,” she said again, chin up as she looked at him. “She came here with a priest, Father…oh, I don’t remember his name – point is, you know where they are, don’t you?”

Kristoff sighed again, honestly, too tired to even argue with her anymore. He walked across his house – it was more of a shack; it was only one room, after all – and grabbed a crumpled white shirt laying on the floor. He put it on while only half-hazardly buttoning it. He looked back to her as he pulled his suspendered over his shoulders. “Yes – I know where they are.”

Anna’s eyes brightened as she crossed the room as well, clutching her hands to her chest. “I need to find her! Can you take me there?”

“No.” He sat down in a shoddy chair by a wooden table and picked up one of the many bottles laying on it. He popped the cork, taking a swig before holding it out to her.

She shook her head, brow raising curiously. “And why not?”

“I already swore I would never go back there again. I broke that promise two days ago by taking your sister and Father what’s-his-name up there. I’m not doing it again.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Well you’re awfully vague.”

“And you’re awfully pushy. I said the answer is no.” He expected her to argue again, or maybe get huffy, but instead she crossed over to him, heels clacking over the knotted, uneven wood. She crouched down by his side and looked up at him.

“Please? I can’t find any answers around this village – you’re the only one who can help me.”

The look in her eyes almost made him soften a bit. Almost. “How much do you know?” He knew it was a vague question, but by the way her expression changed, he could tell she understood.

She sighed and stood up, walking a little bit away from him to lean on the table. “Very little. All Elsa told me was that something happened. She told me she and Father…guy were assigned by the _Vatican_ to go on this trip. She wasn’t even completely sure of the details herself, but she had to leave immediately and go to some old monastery in Norway. Something just…didn’t feel right to me. I can’t explain it, but these sirens blared through my head. So I took three planes and a bus and now I’m here – lost in some village in Norway where I can barely understand anything anyone says to me…if they’ll even talk to me in the first place.” Suddenly her head which has been tilted toward the floor shot up, staring at him. “Except you – I can’t figure out how you fit into all this.”

“Bad luck. Bad timing. Whatever you want to call it.”

She looked around for a moment. She slid her heavy winter coat off her shoulders and folded it up in her arms as she slowly walked around, taking in her surroundings. As her eyes glanced around his humble shack, he took a minute to finally size her up.

She wasn’t a nun – there was no way.

The other women, Elsa, wasn’t wearing a habit, but her pale blond hair was pulled into a simple braid down her back. She was pretty, but devoid of any make-up. She wore a sensible blue coat to cut the autumn chill and a wooden cross hung around her neck.

This woman, Anna, seemed the complete opposite. Her red hair was pinned up in curls around her head. Even redder lips sat in a serious pout as she expected his place. Her nice coat was made of thick fur and her tight dress went down to her shins; it was green and looked to be satin. She looked like what Kristoff would imagine a Hollywood film star to look like – not that he’d ever seen a movie, though.

“How… _do_ you fit into all this?” she asked again, a bit quieter this time. She was standing a bit awkwardly in the middle of the room, coat clutched to her chest, and Kristoff realized her eyes were trained on the bottles by his bed.

He nearly slammed the bottle in his hand back on the table as he stood up and went over to the bed. “I don’t want to hear it,” he said defensively as he kicked the glass under the bed, the clanking nearly deafening in the otherwise silent night. “I don’t want to hear _anything_ you have to say.”

Anna jumped and held her jacket tighter as he did so and Kristoff suddenly felt bad for snapping at her, but he was embarrassed and annoyed and exhausted and it felt like God was just punishing him recently.

“I – I’m sorry.” He went back to the table the recorked the bottle. “It’s the only way I can sleep now.”

To his surprise, he felt a warm hand grip is forearm. “It’s alright. I’m sorry if you thought…I just want to find my sister, that’s all.”

Kristoff felt bad that her clean and manicured hand was touching his dirty sleeve and he quickly pulled away. “I…uh, it’s just that your sister is a nun,” he tried to explain, hand going to the back of his neck.

“Novice.”

“Whatever. So I just thought…maybe you would be – I don’t know.”

To his surprise, Anna actually laughed. “Believe me – I love Elsa with all my heart – but we are two _very_ different people. I’m not some religious zealot or anything.”

“I…forget I was shirtless when I answered the door for her, too. I thought she was going to pass out at first; I felt awful.”

Kristoff actually cracked a grin at Anna’s laugh.

“You know what – I change my mind. I think I will have drink.” Before he could say anything, she reached over him and grabbed a random bottle off the table. She pulled the cork out and drank, quickly sputtering as she took it away from her lips. “What is this – vodka?”

Kristoff shrugged, honestly not remembering what he had. He usually drank whatever was available.

She took another swig and then gestured to the chair. “Do you have another one of those?”

“Oh! Ah, no, but you can-”

“That’s fine, I’ll just sit on the bed.”

“Uh…o – okay.” Kristoff quickly plopped down in his uncomfortable seat as Anna tossed her coat on the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress, crossing one slim leg over the other.

“That’s Elsa alright,” she said, smiling. “Don’t worry, Christopher-”

“Kristoff.”

“Right, sorry. No – you’d have to show a lot more for me to be shocked.” She giggled again and Kristoff hoped she didn’t catch his blush. “And even then,” she continued, licking her lips after another drink, “I strongly doubt it. Speaking of!” she suddenly said, either ignoring or not noticing his flushed face, “what is it with this place?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it’s as if you all live in the middle ages. It’s 1952 and everything looks like it’s still from the 1800s. I don’t want to say prudish, but…prudish.”

“People here don’t like change. They’re religious and superstitious and…scared. Very scared of anything remotely different.”

“Doesn’t surprised me. I tried to ask a woman for directions to your house and she pulled her son away from me and called me a whore.”

“Jesus, I’m sorry.”

Anna shrugged like it was no big deal. “I’ve heard worse. But that brings me back,” she raised a finger from the bottle to point to him, “to you. You’re American too, right? You sound like one.”

“Canadian, actually, but close enough. I had some family up here and just…stayed. My Norwegian is passible and I mind my own business, so I don’t get into any trouble.”

“Except for whatever caused this.” She gestured to the bottles on the table and sticking out from under the bed. “I won’t judge,” she said when he remained quiet, looking to the floor. “I just want to know.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“For my sister, yes, I definitely do.”

“…I was the first one to find the body. The only one, actually.” Kristoff hadn’t talked about his experience at all. Even when Elsa and the priest had asked for details, he gave slim to none. They could figure out whatever was going on – he just wanted to forget about the whole thing.

But the months of nightmares and horrific visions clearly prevented anything of the sort. The only way he could even manage to sleep through the night was if he drank enough to black out. Otherwise…

“She was just…hanging there. Right in front of the doors of the abbey. Crows pecked at her eyes and face before the rope broke…she just crumpled to the ground.”

“So that’s why the Vatican sent them? They wanted to investigate the possibly of a nun’s suicide?”

Kristoff shook his head. “It’s not just that. The Father told me on the way over that they believed something…else was going on. They hadn’t heard from the sisters in years, they – they aren’t sure whether the grounds are still consecrated.”

“What does that mean?”

“Sacred. Holy. I’m the only one who ever goes up there. I can confirm it’s not.”

“Why you? Why were you even up there in the first place?”

“I used to deliver supplies and provisions to the sisters once a month. I would go up there with my cart, leave the items by the delivery door, and pick up the money that they left there, that’s it. But…I hadn’t seen a single person there until that day. Anna, the day I found her – that is the _only_ person I’ve ever encountered. The rest of the villagers wouldn’t go up there. They won’t even _talk_ about it. They spit on the ground if you even bring it up.”

“They spit?”

“To ward off evil.”

Anna thought for a moment before she took another drink and held the neck of the bottle tightly in her hands. “Do you think Elsa’s in danger?”

Kristoff looked into her eyes. “Without a doubt.”

“That settles it, then.” She licked her lips once more before applying the cork and placing the bottle on the floor. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. “You’re taking me up there.”

“What? Absolutely not.”

“Kristoff, I have to help my sister!”

“Then go find it yourself! You seem nice, but I’m sorry, I _refuse_ to go up there. And I suggest you do the same.”

“So what do you think I do? Just leave? Leave my sister when I _know_ she’s in trouble?”

“Honestly? Yeah.” Kristoff stood up and walked over to the door. “I think you leave and… I don’t know, pray or something.”

“Praying won’t bring my sister back.”

He faltered for a moment. “Yeah, well…you’re probably right about that one. God abandoned this place a long time ago. You should go home.” He opened the door as an invitation to leave, but she crossed her arms.

“No.”

“Anna-”

“I’m not leaving, Kristoff.”

Kristoff closed the door since it was chilly out and all he had was a rather lame fireplace and an assortment of candles. But he didn’t move by his spot by the door either.

“Fine then. Draw me a map.”

“What?”

“If you won’t take me up, then I _will_ go find it myself. Draw me as detailed a map as you can and I’ll be out of your hair, alright?”

“You…you’re _insane._ ” How did she not understand what she was walking into?

“Maybe so, but I’m _finding_ my sister. Draw me a map, or I’ll just go out blindly and look – I don’t care, I’ll do it.”

Kristoff knew she would. Why did she have to be so foolhardy? Why did she have to look at him with that determination in her eyes that he couldn’t help but admire?

Goddammit all.

“I won’t draw you a map,” he said finally, shocking himself.

“Then I’ll just-”

“I’ll take you.”

“…wait, what?”

He didn’t know what was possessing him to agree, but just letting her go out there on her own? The elements or animals would kill her before anything else. She didn’t know the path or the ditches or the hills and God help him. “I’ll take you up there. Just so you don’t die, okay?”

A huge smile broke out over her face and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. “Thank you!”

Kristoff could smell the floral scent of her hair and he gently pushed her off. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” he muttered, walking back over to the chair and sitting down, hands on his knees.

“But I’m not.” Anna made her way over to him. “You’re doing me a favor, thank you. I…I don’t have anything to repay you, I’m sorry. I left last minute and didn’t bring a _thing_ – I spent all my money on plane fair and-”

“I don’t want anything,” Kristoff said honestly. “Just…get your sister and get out.”

“You really don’t have to do this, you know.”

“It sure feels like I do.”

“Well, thank you, seriously. It means…everything.” She smiled down at him and Kristoff felt his throat go dry. He just needed water, it had nothing to do with that fact that her red curls shone in the light of the fire like a halo. “So!” she said, breaking him out of his stupor. “Do you need to get anything together before we go? It’s not a long ride is it? Let me just get my coat and-”

“No.” He stopped her in her tracks before she reached the bed. “We’ll leave in the morning.”

“What? No!” She crossed her arms again. “We’re leaving right now! I’ve wasted enough time as it is – I’m not waiting another second.”

Kristoff stood up. Never taking his eyes off of hers, he walked over to her slowly. He grabbed her wrist gently, but with enough force to hopefully show the severity of his statement. “No one goes up there at night, Anna. Not even me. You _never_ go up there at night, do you understand?”

She swallowed thickly and nodded. Kristoff hoped the apprehension in her eyes wasn’t at him, rather the situation, but he couldn’t be sure.

“I will take you up in the morning, when it’s daylight.” He let go of her and went back to his seat.

Anna just stood silently for a moment. “I…suppose we can wait until the morning, then.”

“Good plan.”

“So…” she said somewhat quietly, biting her lip. “Is there a place to stay the night?”

“Oh!” _Right._ “Uh-” Kristoff racked the options in his head. “The inn has two rooms-”

“Great!”

“Both of which are booked.”

“Hm. Who even comes here anyway? No offense.”

“You mean besides people who go looking for trouble?”

Anna grinned at his comment. “I’m not _looking_ – I just have a habit of finding it.”

“I think they’re just travelers who like places off the beaten path. I only saw them one – seemed like assholes.”

Anna laughed, but then went back to her question. “Anything else?”

Kristoff sighed, not wanting to do this, but realizing he didn’t have another choice. “I’m afraid not. I’m sorry, I – here. I know it’s not ideal, but you can spend the night here. I’ll go stay in the shed outside with Sven – he’s, um, my donkey, but-”

“Kristoff, no, you’re not sleeping in the hay with a donkey.”

“But-”

Anna sat down on the bed and began removing her shoes. “You should stay in here. Really.”

He shrugged uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, uh, you take the bed; it’s not the most comfortable, but y’know. Um, I’ll just stay here – I’m probably not going to sleep anyway.”

“What? No, you shouldn’t be in a stiff chair all night. I think you should at least _try_ to sleep.”

_In the same bed? The same_ small _bed?_ “Oh, uh – I really don’t think-”

“Kristoff. You’re helping me find my sister; the least I can do is let you sleep in your own bed.”

He blushed and looked down at his hands. “I-”

“If you’re worried about modesty – don’t. It’s not like this is the first time I’ve shared a bed with a man.”

Kristoff blushed even harder, feeling his entire body heat up.

“It’s just sleeping.”

It’s just sleeping.

Slightly begrudgingly, he got up and joined her at the small bed. She stood up and smiled as she grabbed her coat, moving it to the chair as Kristoff got in, leaving all his clothes on and pulling up and old, frayed blanket as fast as he could.

He looked toward the table and saw Anna leaning over it, pulling a few pins out of her hair as her tendrils fell around her shoulders. Kristoff held his breath as she climbed in beside him and he pressed himself up against the wall.

“Goodnight, Kristoff.” Faster than he could react, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you again.”

“I…uh – it…” he could only sputter as she turned over, tucking her hands beneath her head and closing her eyes.

Kristoff didn’t know what to do or where to put his hands or how to calm down. He hadn’t been with a woman since…it had certainly been more than a few years. Before he came out there.

Not that he and Anna were _doing_ anything – obviously _not_ – but she was soft and warm and pressed against him and her silky hair spilled over his arm. Kristoff was sure he’d never felt so stressed yet relaxed in his life.

He stared into the fireplace across from the bed as the wood popped and the flames licked the sides of the scorched stone.

He didn’t even realize when he fell asleep.

But he had to have fallen asleep, because suddenly he was awake again, jerking and gasping from the dark vision that still burned behind his eyes.

He couldn’t have been out for very long – the fire was still blazing – and Anna stirred, rubbing against him and Kristoff realized the _other_ reason why he’d woken up.

There was nightmare, sure, but that was nothing new. What _was_ new was the stiffness between his legs that Anna was currently rubbing against.

“Kristoff…?” she mumbled as she woke up, turning to face him.

He scrambled to sit up, making sure he covered his lap with the blanket because _oh God_ of _course_ she had to toss and turn and end up pressed against him in their sleep and of _course_ he had to react to it. _Shit._

“Are you okay?” She asked, sitting up as well.

“ _Yes,_ ” he said just a little too loudly.

“Was it a nightmare?”

“Don’t worry about it – just – just go back to sleep. It’s fine.”

“It’s obviously not fine. You’re really worried about this, aren’t you?”

“Why do you think I spent the whole night trying to avoid – you know what? Forget it, can you just, um-” he could feel his face heating up and the clutched the blanket in his fists. “Can you just move over a little? You’re really close and, um, you’re really close.” He tried to relax by taking a few breaths and tried desperately not to focus on her arm touching his.

“I’m sorry – here, let me just-” she slid over as far as she could without falling off the bed and tugged the blanket with her as she moved.

“Wait!” he tried to pull a corner of the blanket back over him, but it was too late, and he quickly covered his lap with his hands as Anna glanced down, seeing the fairly obvious bulge in his pants.

“Oh…”

“Jesus, Anna, I’m so sorry; I don’t know-” Forgetting his attempt, he hung his head in his hands, completely embarrassed and ashamed and _fuck_ he was so tired. “I’m so sorry.” He put his hands to the bed, ready to push himself off. “I’ll go sleep in-”

“Kristoff, it’s alright.”

“No, it’s not – I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable and I wasn’t trying anything I promise, I just-”

Anna put her hand on his chest and that silenced him immediately. “I know. I’m not uncomfortable and I know you weren’t trying to get fresh with me.”

“I…I’m so sorry,” he said again, looking away from her.

She gently grabbed his chin in her hand and turned his head so they made eye contact. She almost seemed to be studying his face, and just as he was about to apologize again, she spoke up. “You _are_ really tired, aren’t you?”

Kristoff sighed. “Exhausted.”

Anna let go of his chin, running her fingers through his stubble before coming to rest back on his chest. “Do you want me to help with that?”

His eyes widened as she caught her implication and he began to trip over his own tongue. “What? No – that – I mean it’s not that – it’s just…you’re beautiful and uh…um, I mean I haven’t been with a woman in a long time and – um – who says it would even help, and-”

She pressed her lips to his neck and Kristoff went silent. “In my experience, it helps,” she whispered against his throat.

Kristoff bit back a groan as he pushed her off him. “Anna, you don’t have to…”

“I know,” she said, loosening a button on his shirt. “Just like you don’t have to take me up to the abbey tomorrow.” She pulled back to look at him. “But you are.”

“I shouldn’t get an award for not wanting you to hurt yourself.” What was he doing? Why was he trying to stop this? A gorgeous woman was in his bed and he was trying to find excuses _not_ to sleep with her. He wanted to – God he wanted to – but he didn’t want her to feel like she had to give him a favor in return.

“See? You’re a good man, Kristoff. I like that. And if I’m being honest,” she popped open another button and slid her hand into his shirt, curling her fingers through the hair on his chest, “I have quite a few selfish reasons myself.”

“O…oh?” was all Kristoff could force out of his throat as her warm palm spread over him.

“Mmhmm.” Her bottom lip was sucked in between her teeth and Kristoff felt all the blood rush right between his legs. “You see, I’m going to a _convent_ tomorrow. I mean, I don’t exactly have a choice, but a girl’s gotta get all her sinning out beforehand, don’t you think?”

“I…that makes sense…” Kristoff lost his words as her fingers finished the buttons and trailed down his torso, ending at the hair under his bellybutton.

“I also _really_ want to see you without a shirt again…and this dress is rather uncomfortable, honestly. I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to help me take it off.” She was looking up at him through her eyelashes and something snapped in Kristoff as he suddenly grabbed her waist and pushed her into the mattress.

The blanket fell off the bed as he pressed against her, gasping in pleasure as he felt their hips meet. “Tell me to stop,” he gasped, praying she would and wouldn’t all at once.

A devilish smile found its way onto her lips as she trailed her fingers up his torso, revealed through the unbuttoned shirt, and wrapped them around the back of his neck. “Not a chance.”

He kissed her.

Kristoff kissed her with everything he had and she responded just as urgently, pushing herself into him, mewling as she felt him rub against her.

Anna’s fingers tangled into his hair as Kristoff broke away for air before going down her neck, nipping and biting as she gasped hot breath into his ear. “The…the zipper is on the back.”

His right hand lifted her off the bed, trailing up her back until he found the top of the zipper and pulled down so forcefully he felt it snag, but Anna didn’t give it another second before pushing him to his knees and she wiggled out of the garment and kicked it off her stockinged legs.

Kristoff felt and air leave his body as he looked down at her. Her hair was splayed around the pillow as she looked back up to him and smiled. Her freckled shoulders were exposed and she was breathing heavily as she quickly joined him on her knees on the mattress.

Anna grabbed his lips in hers again and moaned in the back of her throat. Kristoff grabbed her waist as he traced her lip with his tongue and she eagerly allowed access.

She pressed herself against him and Kristoff groaned as she gasped at the contact.

Anna gripped his shoulders before sliding his suspenders down his arms so they hung useless at his hips. She pushed his shirt off next, lips and teeth going to his jaw.

Once the shirt was off, Kristoff shoved her back down on the mattress with more force than he intended, but she didn’t seem to mind as she reached for him, kissing him desperately as her hands roamed about his chest and back.

One of Kristoff’s hands left the sheets, moving up to cup and squeeze Anna’s left breast through her bra. She moaned before taking her hands away from his body and pushing herself up on her elbows, struggling for a moment before she unhooked the confining garment and tossed it to the floor.

Kristoff moaned in appreciation, giving her one last kiss before moving to kiss down her jaw, neck, collarbone –

“Kristoff!” Anna clutched his shoulders as he trailed kisses over her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth.

He’d never felt anything as soft as her skin under his hands and the cry that left her mouth sent a jolt straight to his cock.

He quickly took care of the second breast, knowing how badly he wanted to taste her, have her – but he knew he couldn’t hold on for long.

His mouth followed his hands, past her ribs, then to the garter belt on her waist, and to her long, stockinged legs, of only which the thighs weren’t covered.

Kristoff felt his heart beating out of his chest as he spied a freckle, then two, then multiple on her thighs and went down to kiss every one.

“ _Fu-_ Kristoff, _please,_ ” Anna begged, gripping onto his hair with all her might and bucking her hips up to meet him. But there was still something in the way.

Kristoff curled his fingers around the silky material covering her center and tugged. Anna lifted her hips and knees as he began to work on the clips of her garters.

“God, Kristoff, just pull it off!” He couldn’t help but grin at her frustrated tone, head thrown back against the single pillow

He did as she said, neither caring about the broken and bent clips as he all but tore the garment off of her.

Suddenly, her smell was intoxicating, and Kristoff didn’t realize he licked his lips as he stared into absolute heaven.

The food in the village was always bland and tasteless; he never minded before – but he never realized how starving he was until that moment.

“Pl-” Anna’s plea was replaced by a moan as he licked up her center, his tongue teasing her entrance.

She tasted so good, what he imagined the forbidden fruit must have tasted like, for nothing could be as enticing as Anna.

“God – _Kristoff!_ ” she screamed as he kissed her clit, feeling her thighs tighten around his face. “Please – _dammit –_ come here!”

With one last kiss to her wet curls, he crawled back up her body, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before she pulled him down, her tongue and lips commanding his attention – he was more than happy to give it.

“Take me,” she begged, panted, against his lips. She brought her hand between his legs and grouped him through his pants.

“Anna!” Kristoff called out, her action dizzying. He pushing himself up and fumbled as he unbuttoned his pants, desperate to get them off.

Anna sat up and nearly ripped the buttons off, pulling down anything in the way between her and his cock.

After freeing his erection, she grabbed it immediately, Kristoff choking any words back down his throat. His eyes squeezed shut and he marveled at the feeling of her small hands stroking up and down. Anna laid back on the mattress while she continued to pleasure him.

Not even bothering to take the time to kick his pants off, Kristoff laid on top of her, squeezing his hand down from her breast to her hip, his breathing sporadic and heavy.

Kristoff joined her in rubbing down his aching length before Anna grew impatient and let go, raising her hips for him again.

“Anna, you are so beautiful.” He struggled to focus enough to get the entire sentence out.

“Fuck me,” she commanded, nails digging into his skin as she gripped his arms.

Kristoff almost came right at those dirty, wonderful words leaving her mouth. He slowly led himself into her, a deep moan ripping through his throat as he slipped into her tight, slick walls.

Anna bucked up to meet him, words and sounds seeming to blend together as they fell from her lips. “ _Yes – Kri – ugh!_ ” Her half lidded eyes gazed up at him and Kristoff felt his resolved breaking.

Fuck, he wasn’t going to last.

He tilted his hips and filled her completely, stomach tightening at the sensation. Kristoff cursed under his breath as he felt himself throbbing inside her, trying to hold back.

He tried to find a steady rhythm, but Anna grabbed his hips, forcing him to move.

“Jesus _Christ –_ Kristoff; please!”

The look in her eyes did him in.

He began to pound into her, hard and fast. Kristoff felt the grunts leaving his throat as pushed her up the mattress, fucking her without a second thought.

Anna screamed and dug her fingers into his shoulders; the sheer drapery of her stockings slid against his back.

“ _God!_ ” she cried, gripping his back to force him closer.

Her cries and moans and wails became his driving force – every thrust inside her caused a groan or a pleading sob for _more, more, more_ – that was one reward that Kristoff didn’t mind receiving.

He pulled her hips up again, the ridge of his cock rubbing against that precious bundle of nerves as he rocked his hips back and forth, _needing_ her to come soon or else he would.

“ _God – yes – don’t stop –_ ” Her nails dug into his shoulders as she arched her back and cried out one last time. “ _Kristoff!_ ”

The call of his name truly sounded like it came from on high.

With his own name ringing in his ears, Kristoff only had one stroke left before he pulled out and came on her thigh, groaning as he held himself above her, trembling slightly.

They each breathed heavily for a few moments, letting the wave of euphoria pass.

“Well,” Anna puffed out, grinning up at him. “I think my notion to stay the night was an _excellent_ idea.”

Kristoff managed a breathy laugh before falling onto the bed beside her.

They quickly cleaned up and were cuddled in the small bed together, naked forms tangled together as they’d taken off the rest of their clothes to sleep.

“Thank you,” Kristoff said as he nuzzled into her hair.

“For the sex? You’re quite welcome – it wasn’t entirely unenjoyable for me, either,” Anna teased, giving him a kiss on the jaw.

“Well – yes, that, of course – but I mean…for – for making me feel safe. For the first time in a very, very long time.”

Kristoff didn’t know if she understood just how open and peaceful he felt – he couldn’t recall the last time he didn’t feel some unknown presence gnawing at him.

But with the way she looked at him, her eyes bright in the dying fire, maybe she did. She gave him a soft kiss and settled her head on his chest. “Do you think you’ll sleep?”

“I think I might.”

He drifted off only a few minutes later.

He woke up to Anna next to him, still curled into his side.

They’d have to head out soon, but Kristoff reveled in the feeling of her body against his and that fact that he’d slept through the entire night.

Not a single nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> God helps those who help themselves, and Kristoff and Anna certainly helped themselves ;)


End file.
